


První svíčka

by Naerikil



Series: Klávesista, ředitel, manžel, švagr... otec [7]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen, Parenthood
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Seguči mladší slaví svůj první rok a Tóma rekapituluje.
Series: Klávesista, ředitel, manžel, švagr... otec [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879087





	První svíčka

„Stejně si myslím, že slavit první narozeniny dítěte je zbytečné,“ zabručel Juki a podal Tómovi svůj talířek od dortu, aby ho mohl dát do dřezu. „Vždyť to ani moc nevnímá.“  
„Ono to taky není pro to dítě, ale pro rodiče,“ odpověděl vesele Tóma, sesbíral ze stolu skleničky a mrkl do vedlejšího pokoje, kde pan Šindó dělal obličeje na jeho syna. „Aby oslavili, že ten první rok přežili,“ dopověděl švagrovi.  
Opřel se o linku, vzal do ruky utěrku a čekal, až mu Tóma začne podívat něco na utírání. „Loni touto dobo jsi byl na nervové zhroucení.“ Od dřezu se ozvalo lehké zasmání. „Jak hodnotíš svůj první rok v roli otce?“  
Kápl na houbičku trochu jaru a začal šudlit talířky. „No… nikdy v životě jsem toho nenaspal tak málo, jako za těch posledních dvanáct měsíců, naučil jsem se víc užívat si ticho, zjistil jsem, že dokážu mixovat mrkev a u toho mít na drátě obchodního partnera z Ameriky, že prakticky všechno se dá zvládnout dělat jednou rukou, že spát v kanclu na psacím stole není nakonec tak špatné, jak jsem si myslel, že jsem schopný stihnou nemožné, jako třeba obléknout sebe i jeho za méně než sedm minut, oběhnout za pět hodin tři schůzky, z nichž každá obvykle trvá dvě a půl hodiny… A tak celkově jsem zjistil, že jsem měl před tím docela pohodový život, kterého jsem si, já blbec, nevážil.“ Otočil se k němu a podal mu talířek. „Ale za nic na světě bych to nemělnil,“ dodal a naprosto upřímným úsměvem.  
„Tak vidíš. Já ti to říkal. Druhé plánujete?“  
Cukl sebou. „No zas až tak si to svoje otcovství neužívám.“


End file.
